respawnablesfandomcom-20200223-history
Stake Launcher
To see the dual version of this weapon, see the Dual Stake Launcher. (Original Price) • (Afterwards) • (Halloween Sale) • Tier 14 of Monster Mash • Tier 9 of Chapter 1 in Halloween Haunt • Tier 2 of Week 4 in Spooky Nights • (through Born to Dye Pack) • Tier 3 of Trial 3 in Saint Patrick 3 • Tier 5 of Trial 4 in Summer Camp 6 |Damage? = 3 |Range? = 3 |Accuracy? = 2 |Agility? = 2 |Clip Size? = 4 |Firing Type? = Single Shot |Type of Gun? = Skill-Reducing Weapon |currency = Paid}} St4.png|The Old Design Of Stake Launcher. St5.png|The Stake Launcher At It's 85k Cash Price. St1.png|The Stake Launcher In Menu. St2.png|The Stake Launcher Equipped View. Stake Launcher in the XP screen.JPG|The Stake Launcher at the XP screen IMG_4661.PNG|The Stake Launcher in action. DrWalt.jpeg|A nail gun, where the inspiration of the weapon came from. mountainsmith-tent-v-stakes-aluminum-pack-of-eight-in-see-photo-p-4363c_99-1500.3.jpg|The stakes in real life. Screen Shot 2017-01-15 at 10.52.38 pm.png|The weapons reload animation (1) Screen Shot 2017-01-15 at 10.52.47 pm.png|The weapons reload animation (2) The Stake Launcher is the 10th weapon available for purchase and is unlocked at level 12. It originally cost during its first day in the shop, before being raised into . The Halloween Sale caused it to have a discount of 50%. It boasts high Damage and Range coupled with decent Accuracy and Agility. However, now, it can only be obtained either through one of the bundles mentioned (on the right) or as a tiered prize in recent Halloween-themed events. Strategy The Stake Launcher, due to its good Damage and Range, can be used to execute long range kills, at the cost of poor Accuracy. You get to move moderately fast with this weapon so it can be effective in retreating if your opponents are closing in on you, that is if they are still able to move. The Stake Launcher may seem like another ordinary weapon, but its specialty as a skill-reducing weapon allows it to reduce an opponent's Agility to just half a box, which is EXTREMELY slow, for 3 seconds. This is extremely effective, as long as one of your stakes hit the enemy, he will technically be frozen in place, and you can use the rest of the remaining stakes to finish him off. However, he would still be able to shoot you with his weapons and/or use his gadgets, so beware of what he's using and don't get too close. That being said, although it would only take 2 or 3 stakes to kill most opponents, it only provides you four stakes, and although the reloading time isn't very slow, it can be enough time for someone to steal your kill, or worse, allow your opponent to take you out. In addition, although successful hits extend their immobilization, their fire rate does not decrease, and if left overlooked, can be extremely dangerous, especially in the case of Howitzer Gun or Noisy Cricket players. Despite all of the disadvantages, this is a unique weapon that can add a bit of spice to the Game, and the amount of sadistic entertainment you get when you are killed, then evil laugh as the grenade you dropped kills the helpless slowed enemy. Weapon Analysis Advantages *So far, it is the best Agility-reducing weapon along with the Dual Stake Launcher. It slows players more than the Proton Gun or the Zap Gun. *Reload speed is fast and the reload speed can be further reduced by 25% with the Impaler's Coat. *This weapon is classified as a Launcher weapon and thus its damage can be buffed by 25% by the 'WASP' Helmet and due to 2 bar agility, its damage can also be boosted by another 20% by wearing Mobile Assisted Unit Jacket. Disadvantages *Very slow projectile speed. *Horrible Accuracy at longer ranges. * Small clip (4). * Slowed enemies can still fire their weapons, meaning that firing the stakes very close could be fatal for you. * Outclassed by Dual Stake Launcher and Shark Bow. Video Trivia * The stakes appear to be stuck in the enemy's body when you shoot them as a cosmetic effect and disappear/disintegrate after its effect is over. * In legends, the silver stakes are able to kill vampires quickly. * Shooting the '''Stake Launcher '''will not decrease the stakes in the clip. This is also applied to the Dual Stake Launcher. Category:Weapons Category:Event Weapons Category:Skill-Reducing Weapons Category:Skinned Weapons Category:Paid Weapons Category:Launchers Category:3 Damage Weapons Category:3 Range Weapons Category:2 Accuracy Weapons Category:2 Agility Weapons